Five Times Winry's Sexy to Ed
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: She may not realize it, but some of the simplest things Winry can do makes Edward Elric fall for her all over again. Because when it comes right down to it, there's nothing sexier then the woman he loves.
1. When She Locks Eyes and Smiles

_After watching episode eighteen of Clannad After Story and crying my EYES out for fifteen minutes straight, I thought I'd get started on this romantic fanfiction based on an online news article I read. _

_So, it's Ed & Winry… manga-verse! Because if you're a real EdWin fan, you know it pawns the anime in all aspects. _

* * *

Five Times Winry's Sexy to Ed  
**When She Locks Eyes and Smiles **

When Edward walked into Winry's bedroom that day he wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary. She sat in front of her mirror, widely grinned as if to check her teeth, and then started to run her fingers through her long blonde hair. He stood behind her and she gasped.

"Jerk," She hissed, "Where did you come from?" She asked, leaning her neck back to look him in the eyes, hers cross and his playful. He grinned and ruffled her hair and she shooed his hand away, fixing the out of place strands as she looked at herself in the mirror once again.

"Why are you preening yourself anyway?" He reached over her shoulder and grabbed her hair brush, examined it as if he had no idea what the object he held in his hand was called, and placed it back down where she had left it. He shrugged his shoulders as he waited for her answer.

"You're the one taking me out; don't you want me to look nice?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder to get a better look at him. He looked tidy and handsome. A nice suit and his long hair tied in a crisp pony-tail. She shook her head. "Boys…" She sighed, "I bet it only took a few minutes to look that good."

"You think I look good?" He asked, looking down at his outfit. Alphonse had laid it out for him, though of course he wouldn't tell her that. (He really didn't have a choice in the matter any how, considering his younger brother flat out told him he had no sense in taste.)

"Uh-huh." She nodded her head once and then stood up to walk over to her closet. She gazed at her clothing rack and contemplated for a moment. She looked back over at Edward, who had just sat down where she had been a moment before.

"Come here." She waved him over and he rose to his feet just as quick as he had sat down, standing beside her.

"What?" The way he said it almost sounded like a whine.

"Don't say that." She snapped, "I'm doing this for you."

"I don't care what you wear Winry." He could have added to that statement, something along the lines of…_you look beautiful in anything_, but he thought his head might have exploded if he had said it.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" She loudly groaned, "Here…" She leaned in and pulled out two different dresses and walked to her bed. She laid them both down and he gazed at them. Both of the dresses were long but differentiated in style and color. He looked at both of them long and hard for a moment before he turned back to Winry who still had her eyes on the garments. "Choose." She told him sternly.

"Aw, damn it Winry…"

"Come on Ed, stop being such a stubborn ass." She nudged him and walked away to close her door and finish getting ready in other aspects, such as her hair and make up. And all the while Edward stared down at her dresses, hoping not to make the wrong choice and accidentally end up pissing Winry off.

From behind him she pulled off her shirt and shorts and put on an under slip feet first. Finding herself seemingly presentable she stood next to Edward who kept his eyes downwards.

"I'm proud." She told him smugly and he glanced up quickly.

"For what?" He barked and she gave him a condescended smile, leaning back on one leg and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You didn't even look away to watch me get undressed." She reached up to pat his head and he pushed her hand away, resulting in a brief outbreak of her laughter. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the dress on the left.

"This one." He said bitterly, like he was starting to regret this whole thing.

"Why?" She asked with a laugh and he spitefully sighed.

"I dunno, it's…umm, a dark shade of blue? It'll…uh, go with your eyes…" He let his voice trail off at the end as if he wasn't sure that was the right answer, yet she kept her eyes down on the garment like she was confirming the fact for herself.

"Sure, okay." She smiled to herself and picked it up, and pulled it off the hanger. She pulled down the long zipper and stepped into it, placing the straps over her shoulders she reached back to zip it up as far as it would go.

"Oh, finish it up for me." She turned her back to him and he reached for the metal nub, pulling it all the way up to the top awkwardly. It was moments like this he wished he could more physically forward with her; she was so good at being natural.

She turned and smoothed out her dress, went back to her mirror and smiled to herself.

"Well, Mr. Elric, do you approve?" She spun slowly in a circle, still barefoot and he of course, nodded.

"Yes, now can we go?" He questioned impatiently as he walked over towards her closet to fetch Winry's "fancy" shoes. She sat down on the edge of her bed and moved one foot up and down as I silent means of signaling she wanted him to put them on for her.

He kneeled down and did so without a word and she laughed.

"I must be your Princess now Ed!" She joked when the task was finished. His reply was a grumbled sound beneath his breath. She giggled and he looked up at her face. As quick as the glance came he found her expression emotionless.

She stared at him and he stared back, blue into yellow. Moments passed as they locked eyes…tick, tock, tick.

And then…

Then…

She smiled…

And it took his breath away.

It was so simple, something she did all the time. She just smiled at him.

And suddenly he found her incredibly sexy; her bright smile was almost like a subtle call. He placed his hand on the side of her face and the smile became smaller and smaller, then non-existent as her eyes closed. He leaned up from his spot on the floor and let his lips press into hers, let himself take her in for a moment before pulling away and grabbing her hand.

"Come on, let's go." He pulled gently as she stood up to follow him out of the room and down the stairs.

"_What a nice way to start off the evening." He heard her say behind him…and he knew she was smiling as she said it too. _

**Part One _END_**


	2. When She Uses Girly Body Language

_Girls are sneaky. I know I am…_

_Haha. I like this one and at the same time hate it. I don't like when that happens. Oh well. I'll deal. I hope you will too. _

_OH! And sorry for updating so late, I've been an empty well recently. So uncreative. I still feel kind of dry…I hope this story will bring me out of it._

* * *

Five Times Winry's Sexy to Ed  
**When She Uses Girly Body Language**

Dinner that night had been quiet.

…Too quiet…

Normally around meal time the Rockbell house was filled with sounds ranging from intense arguments, a dog barking, and laughter. Essentially they were all the sounds of family. But tonight it was quiet…and it made Edward Elric tense.

Winry though, who sat across from him serenely cut her meat slowly as she smiled thoughtfully to herself.

It was driving Edward insane.

Alphonse and Granny Pinako, on this certain occasion, had found themselves too busy to attend dinner and thus gave the young couple an evening to themselves. And while in most situations this prospect would be looked upon joyfully, Edward was less then pleased.

Because it just so happened that on the night the Elric and Rockbell couple spend it all alone…they had a nightmarish fight that very same morning.

And of course Edward felt bad. He felt awful. (For it was his fault….) He, like he always tends to do, let his temper get the best of him and let words go free that should have remained locked up tight. And since that little incident Winry had not spoken a word to him.

And worse yet…

He just couldn't open his mouth to apologize.

He was in the wrong and he could completely admit it to himself. He should not have said those hurtful things to Winry. He knew he had acted like an immature jerk and he was sorry.

Now why couldn't he get that out in the open? Why was this so damn hard?

"So…" Winry's voice broke his thoughts like a hammer smashing through glass. His attention became alert and his wide amber eyes found her vivid blue ones.

"So…?" Edward questioned the word cautiously. Winry finally decided to speak after all this while…and she wasn't screaming? These signs all pointed to bad.

He swallowed hard.

Winry casually flipped her hair over her shoulder, exposing the side of her neck as she titled her head to the side slightly and grinned. "All this quiet…" She covered her mouth and giggled softly. "I don't like it." She narrowed her eyes slightly, the look was piercing but it wasn't the aggressive look Edward had been expecting from her. Actually…she just gave off this incredibly sexy vibe.

And with that inane thought Edward felt completely lost. And he knew, HE KNEW, that the strange sensation he felt below the waistline was more then just bunched up nerves from hours of the cold shoulder.

"Well…uh…" He tried to speak clearly but his words were getting caught in his throat. He hated how just one look could get his whole body to melt even though he knew how pissed off she really was at him. It was a trap. He knew it.

But he was a man so he couldn't do anything about it.

She leaned forward slightly, showing an ample amount of her cleavage, over the table after pushing away her meal. Licking her lips, she daintily touched his hand. "Edward, please talk to me." Her voice was so frail, so weak, so fake.

Finally, finding his nerve, Edward spoke up. "Come on Winry, stop acting like this." He bit. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're still pissed as hell." He would act tough but truly she almost had him.

Rolling her eyes angrily she rose from her chair and stomped her foot on the ground. Placing her hands on her hips she stared Edward down hard. He kept her gaze.

"Why won't you just say it Ed?" She asked bluntly. She gave an exasperated sigh as she flipped her hair again, this time with an air of annoyance. It wasn't some ploy like the time before.

And yet still, all that body language, her hands on her hips, flipping her hair, it was slowly killing him. He remembered a time when he wasn't all that effected by her actions.

What the hell happened to that?

"Why won't you just say it Ed? Please?" She moved over slowly as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Or what?" He asked. His voice was haughty. He was digging himself into a deeper grave, "You'll choke me? Beat me with your wrench?"

Pushing herself off of him she stomped her foot again and turned violently away, appearing to once more, give Edward the cold shoulder…until those shoulders started to shake, and a sob escaped her throat.

And that's when the tough wall broke down all together.

"Aww, Winry…please don't cry! Damn, damn, damn! You know I hate it when you cry!" He tried to plead but nothing seemed to stop her tears. It was like she was ignoring his pleads all together.

"Why…why…why…won't you say it? I…I…I…know you do!" She begged. She turned towards him. Her face was stained red with tears, it was a terrible mess but Edward didn't care.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry! There I apologized for insulting you this morning so stop crying!" Now he begged, grabbing her hands with his own.

The room grew silent.

Winry quieted for a moment as she stared at him blankly. "What?" She finally asked, "I don't want you to apologize." She snapped, pulling her hands away. "Don't you know why I was upset with you all day?"

Edward blinked, unsure. "It wasn't because I made fun of you?" He asked seriously. He thought that had been the problem.

"I'm used to your insults Ed…and don't I normally just insult you right back?" Sniffing away her last few tears, Winry crossed her arms tightly over her chest, finding she was suddenly embarrassed. Edward could see the pink in her cheeks as she caved in on herself a bit. He found her adorable like that, vulnerable.

She was kind of beautiful…

Coming back into reality Edward wondered aloud, "Well…yeah…so what…?" He thought back to this morning, the long hours ago. He remembered just walking into Winry's bedroom and finding her hunched over her work desk. He came up behind her, gently rubbed her shoulders, and she smiled up at him sweetly. It was all very nice. And then Winry said…

_And then she said…_

Edward snapped back to the present and looked thoughtfully over the tearful woman. He had completely ignored her…so this fight still was his fault.

"I'm sorry I didn't…I wasn't listening." His voice was soft as a knot formed in his gut.

Winry shook her head, "It's just, I know you do Ed, I really do. But we've never said it out loud before…and this morning was so nice…and when you didn't say it back…" She tried to go on but the rest of her words seemed tangled together and fleeting. She grew silent, sighed, and then bowed her head. "I'm sorry for flirting with you…I was kind of hoping you'd fall for it and I'd have the chance to crush you." She laughed a bit. "I was so upset…"

Ah-hah! He knew there'd been other motives. "Yeah…trust me…it was hard to resist."

She laughed aloud and for a moment everything was all right.

"Will…you please say it?" She asked again, moving in slightly closer towards him. She was finding it harder to stay mad at him.

Edward's face turned bright red as his gaze left hers. "Yeah…you know…"

"Edward…" Winry hissed playfully. She wrapped her arms around him tenderly as she laid her head on his chest, "Just say it."

One...

Two...

Three...

_"I love you."_

**Part Two _END_**


	3. When She Doesn’t Starve Herself

_I'm just letting you know that I don't make up these themes; I get them out of a news article. I said this in part one but I'm mentioning it again in case you forgot. _

_Apparently more men prefer curvy, medium weight women over paper-thin stick women! Who knew? Curvy women generally look healthier and that triggers some instinct to make the babies. It's always about the reproduction you know! I always thought that Winry had a nice shape compared other anime girls (As in no hips or breasts the size of bowling balls…) I remember Arakawa mentioning she liked to draw her girls curvy because she wanted them to look healthy (Actually she said "If they're too skinny my poor characters will look like they're not being fed. Men should be buffed and woman should be vavoom!!") So in a way, this theme fits!_

_It's a sign! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Five Times Winry's Sexy to Ed  
**When She Doesn't Starve Herself**

"I think I've gained weight." Winry admitted to Edward one night. It was just about ten o'clock and the two of them had been casually spending time together in her bedroom. After a long conversation there had been a moment of silence that Winry just felt she had to fill by acknowledging some self-conscious idea that had been floating about in her head.

Edward stared at her blankly for a moment before he looked away and sighed, "You're crazy. You're fine." He told her honestly. But she shook her head in protest at his words.

"No, no! Look, look!" She moved back a slight bit and lifted up her shirt just enough to expose her midriff. Edward stared at her stomach for a moment then looked into Winry's eyes.

"You look the way you always do…I don't see a difference." She had been going around the day before in her black work-top anyway, complaining of the heat. From then to now he didn't see any change in her appearance.

"No, I think I've gotten fatter." She said this more to herself as she proceeded to poke her stomach repeatedly. She did it over and over again until Edward reached out for her hand and told her to stop.

"You're gonna poke a hole through your stomach." He told her with jest. He smiled but Winry's frown only grew in size.

"I thought you were honest with me?" She accused pulling her hand away and crossing her arms over her chest.

Edward nearly felt like falling over with her words. "Are you kidding me? Hell, I just said you were fine, you're perfect. What's the matter with you?" He tried his hardest not to shout, it was late after all. His eyebrows furrowed gravely as he gazed over Winry. Moments before they were fine, why did she have to bring this up?

"I'm not perfect, you're lying." She retorted quietly. She moved from a crossed-legs position on the bed to throwing her legs over the side, trying to turn away from Edward.

He sighed, "You're right. You aren't perfect, you're annoying as hell."

Winry waited a moment before finishing the statement, "And fat." She pointed out again.

"Holy shit you crazy woman! You aren't fat!" Edward exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and falling back headfirst on Winry's pillows. He shut his eyes tight and tried to ignore anything that managed to come out of Winry's mouth.

"Would you like me better…if I _was_ skinnier?" She asked thoughtfully. Edward's ears perked as he looked up at the young woman. She looked down at her lap bashfully and her cheeks were blushed. Edward couldn't help but smile. Sometimes Winry could just be so cute.

"Ah…no I like you the way you are." He told her as he sat up. He glanced at her once and nodded to himself. "Yeah, I like you just like that."

Winry gave Edward a sideways glance then sighed, "But I won't be this way forever." She leaned back slightly and stared up at her ceiling. "I'm going to get older."

"I will too." Edward reminded her, moving over slightly to sit beside her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it for a moment before going on, "And anyway…I don't really like those super skinny women!" Edward admitted, thinking on the subject.

"You don't?" Winry asked, looking him over. She wasn't sure if he was saying this because he really felt it or if he was trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah…I mean, ah this is embarrassing..." He stared at her for a long while before he finally spoke: "I like when you eat." He told her softly.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Well that's weird." Winry let out with a laugh. Edward shook his head and gruffly sighed.

"Damn I don't mean it like that." He tried to explain; "When you eat, it lets me know you're healthy and okay. I mean when you don't eat I know something's wrong. That's just how life goes, ya know? _I don't enjoy watching you eat_…damn it." He groaned and looked away. "Besides…" He then proceeded to mumble something beneath his breath that Winry just couldn't catch.

"I hate when you do that." She told him sternly. "Whenever you say something sweet or romantic you say it under your breath." She turned herself to face him fully. "Just tell me clearly." She pleaded.

Edward sighed heavily and looked at her straightly. "I think your curves, you're body… is sexy…" He frowned and waited for her response.

She looked him over thoughtfully before a small smile found her face. "You know I just made an apple pie…" She told him softly.

Edward nodded, slightly confused. "I know…so…?" He questioned, curious.

"I'm kind of in the mood for a piece, how about you?" She laughed as she got up from her bed and made her way towards the door. "We can even put some cream on top." She grinned as she waved him over.

Edward got up silently and followed after her faithfully. "You know," he started innocently; "They say it's not good to eat late at night." Winry looked over her shoulder, her smile still beaming.

"I know…but something tells me we'll be burning it off anyway." She skipped quickly down the steps and Edward stood dumbfounded as he tried to figure out her meaning.

We'll burn it off? He thought hard to himself for a long moment…

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and a wicked grin came to his face as he coolly walked down the steps to his waiting woman.

_Who knew late night talks could be so fun?_

**Part Three _END_**


	4. When She's Ovulating?

_Okay girls, I swear to god I'm not making this up! Men find us more attractive when we're ovulating! Crazy right? "__Evidence shows that estrogen, which surges just before ovulation, plumps skin and lips and promotes a healthy glow; your body is signaling it's baby-making time." Like I said, it's all about the babies! Jeez…_

_Oh, by the way, ovulating is when you're eggs are released, blah, blah, blah…. There's more depth to it but I don't really feel like explaining. It happens (If you have a regular cycle) just about two weeks before your period._

_Well whatever. I thought that was so weird but an interesting theme to write on._

* * *

Five Times Winry's Sexy to Ed  
**When She's…Ovulating?**

Edward was acting…strange. He had been watching quietly on Winry's bed as she busied herself with a special order for her automail. She was hunched over her desk and was completely zoned into her work. So much so she paid Edward absolutely no attention at all.

Or at least that's what it seemed…

And yet he just sat there silently. It was odd having his eyes on her back and when Winry finally had to ask why he was staring she found herself blushing when she met his gaze.

"Ed do you need something?" She asked thoughtfully. She gave a small smile and Edward gave her a smirk in return and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine." Great, she was still confused, so confused she couldn't even focus on her work anymore. Pushing herself away from her desk she walked over towards her bed and sat down besides Edward. He just gawked at her with an almost wanting kind of look.

Forget about being confused; now she was just lost. She had grease smudges on her face, not to mention she was sweaty as hell. She wasn't even wearing her black-work top. She never pulled her coveralls down! She was probably the most unattractive woman in the world right now.

But she wasn't being treated like it…

Edward reached up and pulled her green bandana off her head and let the top her hair fall lose. Winry gave an awkward smile and Edward just couldn't pull his eyes away. She didn't understand why he seemed so attracted to her…_today…right now._

Placing a hand on her face he leaned in a let his lips touch her neck gently. The act took Winry by surprise and a small gasp escaped from her throat. Edward smiled as his lips moved lower. His hand that rested on her cheek slowly slipped from its original spot to the collar on her coveralls. Slowly he began to pull it off from the top down.

It was then, when something came crashing into the forefront of her mind, Winry decided to pull away before she got lost, and things got too far.

"Hey…" Edward moped and his shoulders drooped slightly. "I was kind of in the middle of something." He dumbly pointed out. He deeply frowned as he looked Winry up and down, and then asked: "What's up?"

"I don't think fooling around right now is such a good idea." She said the words slowly; like she wasn't sure she was right or not. Reaching up, she pulled her coveralls back in place.

"Why not?" He asked, he wasn't rude or mean when he asked this question…just simply wondering.

"Well…" She paused; her cheeks bright pink "I've been to see the Doctor." She explained, trying to sound casual…but the experience was embarrassing as hell and having to tell her worked-up boyfriend was only making it worse.

"Doctor? What the hell for?" Edward wondered aloud, moving over towards her. But with his move Winry got up from the bed and sat across from him in the chair near her vanity. She hunched her shoulders slightly and sighed.

"Granny overheard us talking the other day…about _IT_." She explained, exchanging the actual word she wanted to use for a pronoun instead, hoping to save face. Edward's eyes widen and his mouth fell open.

"Oh no way…" He replied to her statement quietly, his eyes locked to his hands in his lap.

"Yep." Winry nodded solemnly, "And then she hauled my butt to the doctor…She was worried…you know?" She was quiet for a moment and tried to let the fact that Granny knew he and she were _active_ sink into Edward a little bit more.

"Well anyway, he says…" She started again after a while, "That since my cycle is regular…"

"Cycle?" Edward interrupted, obliviously curious.

Winry gave Edward a serious glance but when that did no good she rolled her eyes and said her meaning aloud, "My period you idiot, now let me finish..." She sighed and looked away, her face felt hot.

Edward made a slightly disturbed face and nodded. "Uh, yeah…right go on."

"I'm regular so I should be able to track the days when I'm ovulating…and I just remembered that today is one of the days." She explained. A hand went to her lower abdomen for a moment as she sighed.

"Ovulating…that's when…?"

"Umm…let's just say I have a better chance of getting pregnant if we _made love_ right now…" Her face grew bright red. She still wasn't used to the fact that she and Edward were so intimate with each other. It was a thrilling and scary feeling. Yet even though Winry personally felt ready for more, their progress rested mainly with Edward.

All the while, Edward sat there silently to himself, thinking over her words.

"You know they say a girl looks her prettiest during her ovulation period…guess it makes sense…" She tried to fill the silence with worthless chit-chat but still it seemed he wouldn't speak.

Finally Edward made some sort of an action. He looked her up and down for a quick moment, took a deep breath in and then asked, "So what?"

"What?" Winry snapped. The red in her face turned from embarrassment to anger. "How can you ask such a stupid question?" She rose to her feet and stormed about her bedroom, "Are you even thinking of me at all? Ed, I thought I was more important then that?"

"Then what?" He barked back, the feeling of yelling at her was like an instinct. "I'm saying I wouldn't mind having a family with you and you throw a fit! Damn…" He mumbled a few curses beneath his breath. "I love you, you know?" He said aloud, finding that the only right thing to say.

Winry searched his face, her mind flabbergasted. "But…" She tried to think of some reason to still be angry, "We aren't married…I mean I know some people have children out of wedlock but it wouldn't feel right to me Ed I mean, my parents were married and I always wanted to be married before I had children…and…and…" She felt her mind ramble on words she wasn't sure she wanted to say.

"So then let's get married." Edward offered, breaking into her stream of nonsense. He gave a shrug of his shoulders and Winry's mouth dropped.

"Are you kidding? Have you even thought about proposing to me Ed?" She shook her head and sank to the floor. "You're only saying this because you want something out of me."

Edward gave gruff sigh and moved off the bed to sit in front of her. She refused to meet his eyes. "How the hell can you ask that?" He asked her now, "You think I'm that selfish?"

She knew he wasn't…

She just couldn't believe this was happening…

"But it's so unromantic…you asking like that." She admitted with a slight blush of her cheeks. "You didn't even get down on your knee or anything like that…" She explained.

"Well…" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I've been thinkin' about it for a while now and no time ever seemed right…" He tried to clarify. After a pause he smiled, "Now just felt right."

"I don't believe you," She lied, "You just thought of it now…"

Edward shook his head slowly and reached into his pocket. Fishing around for a second he pulled out a small, gray box. He handed it off to her and looked away as she opened it.

Inside was a diamond ring on a band of white gold. It was simple, nothing elegant or grand…but it was beautiful.

And perfect…

Carefully Winry pulled it out of the box and slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand. Edward still refused to meet her gaze, finding this entire situation a little too much to take.

"Edward…" Winry felt her voice break with his name. He always seemed to make her cry…

When he heard her sob he quickly turned to her. There he saw the giant smile on her face, her pink cheeks, and what seemed like a never ending flow of tears. He had only seen her this happy once before…and that was when he and Al came home they way they were supposed to be.

Grabbing on to her shoulder Edward brought Winry into a tight embrace. He felt her tears soak into his shirt but he didn't care…actually all he could do was laugh because he suddenly found himself rather happy too.

Looking up with bright eyes Winry grinned, "I rubbed the grease that was on my face on your shirt." She admitted with a laugh. Edward rolled his eyes and pushed her back a bit.

"Serves you right…" He joked.

"Oh does it?" Winry asked as she pouched on her fiancé and let her fingers tickle his sides. He broke out into fits of unconformable laughter, begging her to stop. When she didn't comply he found enough strength to find her sides and tickle her back. And thus for a few moments the two of them played on floor, laughing and tickling and enjoying each other.

When they grew out of breath Winry collapsed on Edward with a sigh. He faked a groan of pain and she lightly slapped his forehead. "Don't do that…" She told him sternly and then giggled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah, yeah…" He agreed as he let his hands run through her hair. They were both silent for a moment, simply listening to each other's breathing…feeling very aware of one another's presence there on her bedroom floor.

Suddenly, Winry let out a soft sigh as she outstretched her left arm to gaze loving at the perfect ring on her finger. "I can't believe it…" She mused to herself. "Somebody loves me…"

Edward nodded to himself then spoke, "I only love you 'cause you look extra sexy when you're _ovulating_." He teased with a rather loud laugh.

Winry moved her head to look up into Edward's eyes and glared for a moment, but found herself too happy to hold the stare. "I only love you," She retorted, "Because you look sexy without a shirt on." She laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He asked with mock seriousness.

Winry looked at him for a moment then shook her head. "No…" She smiled. "I love you because you're Edward…and that's enough."

Edward gave a small smile as he brought his lips to hers.

And just before he kissed her, he told her in return…

"_I love you because you're Winry…and it is enough." _

**Part Four_ END_**


	5. Because She's the Woman He Loves

_This is it guys! Thanks so much for reading and sorry for the long wait between part one and part two! No waiting any longer, this is really it! _

_Remember girls, these fives things don't just apply to Winry- they work for you too! _

_Thank you all so much again and please, if you enjoy my Ed and Winry stories, read "Beautiful World" the next story I plan I working on full-time!_

_Enjoy Part Five!_

* * *

Five Times Winry's Sexy to Ed  
**Because She's the Woman He Loves**

"I feel disgusting." Winry admitted on a hot summer day. She slumped into a chair in the kitchen and watched as Edward poured her a cool glass of lemonade. He smiled softly as he placed the glass in front of Winry and took the seat across from her.

"That's to be expected." He told her straightly. In return she made a strange face at him and he rolled his eyes. "Because of the heat." He explained further with a laugh.

"It's not funny." Winry fought, reaching for the glass and placing it to her lips. After drinking it all down she sighed as she gently put the empty glass back on the table. "It's too hot for this!" She complained

"For what?" Edward asked as he cocked one eyebrow in question. He was still smiling but it looked strained, and he seemed overly calm…it wasn't right.

Winry simply rolled her eyes and ignored him, "Why are you so mellow? It's weird. I don't like it." She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "You should be annoyed and tense." She nodded once as if to clarify for herself then sighed. "I know I am."

"Yeah well I'm trying not to make it worse, okay? So stop giving me a hard time, woman." He bit back roughly, cleared his throat, and then took a deep breath in. "And that's that." He snatched her glass and got up from his seat, walking over to the sink he placed it in.

"That's more like it." Winry laughed as Edward mumbled some lovely profanities beneath his breath.

"I'm trying not to make it hard for you; I'm _trying_ to be a good husband." He turned back around towards her and ran his hand through his hair, "So it's really hard when you yell at me and I wanna yell back." He told her in a harsh whisper.

Winry coolly smiled and gave a haughty laugh, "Wow. You're really working hard, trying to be a sweet guy."

"Ah, shut up." He sighed, giving up. "And I thought I was doing well. I mean, they did say for us to relax and take it easy." He returned to his seat across from Winry and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, how are _you_ doing?"

Winry shook her head, "I told you, I feel disgusting…and I don't like you anymore." She pointed out briskly then looked away from his direction entirely.

"Well I know that's not true, _wife_." He sneered, "You did pick me after all."

Winry looked Edward up and down then sneered herself. "I told you, that's only because you look good without a shirt on." The sneer turned into a smile as she leaned her head back slightly to look up at the ceiling. "Do you remember that?" She mused, recalling the day those words were spoken.

"How the hell could I forget it?" He asked, his own smirk changing into a grin, "That was the day I proposed." He was quiet for a moment before he went on, "Just about two _long _years ago." His smile grew a bit wider.

Winry placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand as she thought back. "A few months later we were married…" She nodded to herself then glanced over at Edward, "I was scared for a little there, you know?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think I was more scared at the beginning." He noted, "Your smile would just knock me the breath out of me sometimes…" Winry's eyes held Edward's own for a moment before she smiled and nodded. Edward grinned in return and took a quick breath in. "Still does…"

Winry laughed quietly, "I'm glad. I wouldn't want something like that to change…" She admitted.

It was quiet for a moment before Edward moved the conversation on, "But a lot of things have changed, they've been changing for years." He frowned as the mistakes of his past came to the front of his mind. "Trying to bring my mother back…" He said it slowly, knowing how the weight of that one event changed his entire life.

"Losing Al's body and your arm and leg…" Winry continued for him, "And then burning your house down when you were ready to try and get it back."

Edward nodded slowly, "But I came home sometimes." He added with a smirk.

"Yeah, when you screwed up your automail and you needed me to fix it!" She scolded, causing Edward's smirk to vanish as quick as it came. He frowned deeply, mumbled something beneath his breath and went on.

"I made you cry a lot…" He told her, with a tone that gave away some of his self-loathing. "…And felt awful every time." He admitted with slight blush of his cheeks.

In return Winry smiled gently and replied, "And when you promised to make me cry tears of joy…I realized I was in love with you."

Edward laughed, "It took me a little longer to admit it." Winry chucked a bit too as she reached her hand for his. He took it gladly. "And then when Al and I really did come back…"

"And I baked you an apple pie." She added cutely.

"We went out for the first time…" He started quickly.

"And after that was the first time you told me you loved me." Winry went on softly. She was quiet for a moment as her eyes were cast downward.

Edward thought for a short time before he let out a laugh, "Well what happened after that was fun!" He joked. Winry pulled her hand away and gave a mocking frown.

"Pervert!" She accused with a laugh.

"Don't call me a pervert." He teased, "If I remember right you're the one who suggested it!" He pointed out forcefully. The two of them locked eyes as if preparing for a fight before they each let out a heart-felt laugh.

"And all of that lead up to this…right now…" Winry motioned with her hands. "Is it okay?" She asked seriously, "You're life went from adventure to normal so fast…does it bother you?" She wondered.

Edward looked at her pensively as he shook his head, "No…because as corny as this sounds…this part of my life is equally an adventure too…" He grinned widely at his wife who couldn't help the pink tint that came to her cheeks.

"I can't believe after all this time you can still make me blush…" She mumbled as she rubbed at her cheeks. Edward laughed a bit to himself as Winry went on, "I bet you don't even think I'm all that nice to look at anymore."

Edward got up from his chair slowly as he moved towards Winry, kneeling down to her level he let his lips press into hers. She took the kiss willingly and as he pulled away he gave her a small frown. "Don't joke like that." He told her forcefully.

Winry countered with a pout, "But I'm gross and disgusting…and sweaty." After this wonderful conversation she was able to go back to her original complaint: It was just too damn hot.

"I don't know why you expect any different…" Edward scolded as he stood straight and gave her a hand off the chair, "You're _eight months_ pregnant."

Winry's pout grew deeper, "I know that…I can feel her moving around in there." Her pout turned into a frown, "And I know the doctor told me to relax and not worry about it but it's hard not too!" She whined.

Edward laughed lightly as he brought her into a gentle hug, ignoring her protests of the heat. "I worry too…but for now I just believe everything's gonna be okay." His voice was full of strength and Winry felt in that moment how lucky she was to have him with her.

"Well hey…" She began to ask as he pulled her away just a bit, "Even if I'm this big…am I still attractive?" She stuck out her tongue and wasn't expecting a real answer in return. She was just glad to be feeling a bit better.

Edward looked at her seriously before a small smile found his face…

"I love you…" He started, "So to me…"

"_You'll always be sexy."_

**Part Five  
_THE END  
_**_Thank you all for reading! _


End file.
